Bride Hunting
by Lee-SenRu
Summary: Draco's hunting for a bride but every girl immediately fallswilted at his feet. His brother and sister are trying to help him. Will he meet someone that will catch his eye?RR.DHr. Chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:  
  
I can't do anything right now. So I decided to write a new story. It's one of the stories that just popped out of nowhere. This is the first time that I actually wrote something aside from my other story, "Somewhere I Belong." This is still about Draco but I still don't who his partner will be. It will most likely be Hermione.  
  
I had a hard time looking for a name to fit Draco's brother. I tried the history of Rome. But Remus one of the twins who were thrown into the Tiber River was already related to Draco. Lucius Junius Brutus the one who drove away the Etruscans from Rome is the father of Draco. I don't want to name him from one of the members of the First Triumvirate or the Second Triumvirate. I also don't want to name him from the four good emperors of Rome.  
  
Finally I found the name I like in the history of Byzantine. sighs Thank God. Justinian or to make it short Justin, built the Church of St. Sophia and he made the Justinian Code. He ruled with his wife. And, let's just make it clear that I'm not a fan of Justin Timberlake. In case you're wondering.  
  
And the name of Draco's sister comes from the Roman god of truth and light, Phoebus.  
  
I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"If only they would not fall in love with me." Draco Malfoy, Duke of Blackhope, told his brother and sister in exasperation. Draco leaned his head against the high back of his chair and soberly contemplated the fire. It was late one November night. Only the crackling fire and several candles lit the large drawing room of the Malfoy Manor, the ancestral home of the Malfoys.  
  
Despite his brother's lugubrious tone, Justin did not seem inclined to tears of sympathy. In fact Justin burst out laughing and their sister, Phoebe, tried to hide a smile.  
  
"What else can a handsome war hero expect?" asked Justin.  
  
"Good God, man. After the battle with Voldemort and his faithful servants, a war hero is two a penny." That was an exaggeration but Justin did not point that out. In fact, only a handful of heroes survived.  
  
"I did say handsome war hero, right? And stop smiling at the young hopefuls. You know the power of your heart stopping smiles."  
  
Draco looked at Justin as if he wanted to throttle him. "You know Justin I do put a ceiling on them. And besides, how do you expect me to go a-wooing some woman without smiling? Would they like me if I had a scowl on my face?"  
  
The three siblings were all informal as is their usual when they are alone. Draco and Justin had taken off their cravats and had unbuttoned the top buttons of their shirt enough to show some of their muscular chests. Phoebe was already wearing her nightclothes and just put on her robe to ward off the chill of the night.  
  
They have only been reunited last month after Draco set off to the actual battle against the evil. After their parents were killed when their parents tried to save their children and leave the Death Eaters, the three siblings joined the good guys. But only Draco went off with Harry, Hermione and Ron to the actual battle with the Dark Lord. Since Justin and Phoebe knew all the old and new members of the Death Eaters, they were left behind with the Snape, Dumbledore and Lupin to take care of them so they couldn't help you- know-who. The other Hogwarts teachers and the other good guys saw to the safety of all muggles and those wizards who were too weak to defend themselves from harm.  
  
"You know what brother" she said studying her brother with an odd twinkle in her eyes. "There's just something about a tormented soul that tugs at a woman heart. It's irresistible. We ladies often believe that only a woman can give comfort to such a soul. No woman alive can resist such a challenge."  
  
"I am definitely not a challenge!" Draco objected. "In fact, I have been a perfect paragon this past month. I have danced with the wallflowers, I have been exceedingly polite with the chaperons and parents and I have not been obvious in my intent of finding a wife."  
  
"Well then," Phoebe said, "I recommend that you look for a woman to wed right quickly before you suddenly change your mind and give up in finding a wife. My friends say that marriage life can make life more comfortable and others say that it is hell. Though I can't personally vouch for that for I don't have a wife myself and I really can't say that I want one anytime soon."  
  
"I would be happy to choose a bride," Draco said, "I thought there are a lot of females in the world who cares for only a man's a title and money. Well, here I am. I am laying it at their feet and I will give it to them without hesitation, if only she would not fall in love with me."  
  
Skeptically Phoebe looked at her brother. "Every one of them?" she asked. "Surely that's an exaggeration." In her opinion her brother was just a little too high flown to be seriously taken.  
  
Draco looked at his sister. "You are a sensible woman right, Phoebs? Were you not my sister, you would not fall in love with me, would you?"  
  
Phoebe looked at him, really looked at him not as a brother but a man who could be a prospective husband. For the first time, she was not sure.  
  
At her hesitation to answer his question, Draco stood up and hauled his brother next to him. "Look at us! I am certainly not handsome!" Draco fairly shouted enough for the roof to shake.  
  
Phoebe compared them. And, there was no competition. There was handsome and there was _HANDSOME_. Draco is good looking. Her twin, Justin, on the other hand, is ridiculously handsome. Justin had the inherited the looks of their gypsy ancestors with cobalt blue eyes, midnight black hair, lean frame and absurdly thick black lashed that a woman would likely kill to have.  
  
But then there were the eyes.  
  
Where as there was the simple blue, his were strange blue eyes. They were pale of color that was so light of color that it was almost gray but then they were still blue. Slightly sunken, heavy lidded, they had a bright intensity that catches the eyes, maybe even the heart of some women. They shone with laughter and yet contain shadows that suggest hidden pain. Maybe it was just the darkness but with the air that surrounds him it was a lethal combination.  
  
He was different, wounded and, to her surprise, dangerous.  
  
"Alright Draco, you are not particularly handsome." Phoebe said. "But I can see that you have something that makes a woman lose her heart..."  
  
"Enough!" Draco shouted. "This is---"  
  
"Tell me, dear brother," Phoebe interrupted, "would you not like it if the woman you are wooing falls madly in love for you?"  
  
Draco resumed his seat with a sigh. They thought that he would not answer. But then, "Perhaps" Draco allowed, "If I decided on one yet."  
  
"Only perhaps?" Justin asked this question.  
  
Draco usually did not talk about his feelings but since he was talking to his siblings he let his guard down. But this is only in front of them. He knew that he did not have hide his emotions from them because their relationship was so close that it would seem that nothing could break it. Besides, they would not break his confidence.  
  
"I do not seem capable of romantic love, Justin." Draco said with a shrug. "I have never felt it so I doubt I ever will. I cannot think of anything as bad as a hovering wife who dotes on me when I care more for what happens to my horse than what happens to her."  
  
That was blunt and Phoebe, being a woman, was silenced by such reasoning.  
  
It was Justin who said, "Draco, I don't believe I've ever known you for being celibate. In fact, I think you have a lot of lady friends."  
  
Draco looked at him in question. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"And did all these women fall in love with you."  
  
Draco glanced at their sister. "I think we should save this discussion for later."  
  
Justin nodded. Their sister was there they might say some things that are not to be mentioned in front of a young lady.  
  
"Wait!" Phoebe shouted. "What are you saying? That you fear that you might offend my delicate ears and tender sensibilities?" At their nods of agreement, Phoebe rolled with laughter.  
  
Justin and Draco looked shocked by their sister's laughter.  
  
"Just because I'm an unmarried lady it does not mean that I do not know of such things. We have long since agreed that you should treat me as an equal. My gender is of no consequence. Anyway, I will not blush like a simpleton because of a few vulgar words." She said as she met their eyes with a hint of challenge.  
  
They let the matter drop. After all, they have given her their word. Besides, it was her choice anyway.  
  
"So, brother of mine, tell me why your past lovers have not fallen in love with you."  
  
He looked once again at the fire thoughtfully. "You know, Phoebs, now that I think about it, I am not entirely certain I they did not. And I tell you it's not comfortable knowing that. I do not think of myself as an uncaring brute." Draco shrugged. "But that's how it is in this world. An unmarried man takes married women, widows, whores and women who don't have any virtue to protect to his bed. A man does not expect them to love him. It's a really futile thing to do."  
  
"Do you believe that a person can control the emotion that is love?"  
  
Draco looked at his sister. "My dear sister, as a matter of fact I do, at least to the point of avoiding love. And, I believe that one cannot force or influence the heart to feel something that is not there. If it were, I would probably be in love with Pansy Parkinson who is well-bred, healthy, intelligent, and is possessed with a very sizable dowry fit for a king."  
  
"And, undeniably one of the doting ladies, am I correct? But if love is so easily restrained, why is she in love with you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then you should just pretend that you are marrying for money." Justin said.  
  
"You think I haven't already tried that?" Draco questioned frustration. "And let me tell you, it did not help me one bit with Miss Pansy. Of course, being the one to inherit the Malfoy fortune since I was eighteen can really help me pass off as a fortune hunter." he said in a voice that reeked with sarcasm. His expression of self-derision was emphasized by his spread hands. "I'm a rich duke for God's sake! I recently returned a war hero and only twenty-five. Who would believe I would single out a female for reasons other than whims of the heart?" Draco finished.  
  
"So why are you singling them out?" Justin prodded.  
  
Draco's expression became flat and the twins thought that he was going to evade the answer.  
  
"I have learned from the battle with Voldemort that life is a chancy thing. I believe I should not waste time and marry with haste."  
  
"Brother," Justin began, "I believe that you should put off finding a wife for a while. There's no use rushing into things. Nothing comes out of doing this." Then, his twin looked at him as if she wanted to throttle him. What did he do now? Suddenly she tugged at his ear. "Twin brother, I would kill you for that." Phoebs said in a menacing voice. She immediately looked to see if Draco saw what happened. Fortunately he was not looking at them.  
  
"But I wish to be married now."  
  
"God's blood, why?" Justin questioned, clearly perplexed. In his opinion, those men who wanted to get shackles were either dumb or crazy. But his brother was neither of those.  
  
Draco gestured apologetically. "I'm sorry I'm being obstructive. It's just that I am overcome with the simple need to get married and settle down." A rueful smile lit up his face making it look very extraordinary. "I should not have told you this." With that, Draco rose.  
  
His sister followed suit. She approached her brother and laid her hand in his shoulder. "Of course you should have."  
  
Draco studied his sister and then a sweet expression settled on his face. It was boyish and endearing. No wonder blooms of the Season fell wilted at his feet. He took her hand from his shoulders, brought it to his lips and pressed a warm-velvety kiss in her hands. "Phoebs, you are a jewel. Why can't I find a woman to marry just like you?"  
  
"Because, I'm the only one like me in this world!" she retorted sassily.  
  
"Tomorrow, we'll help you find someone." Justin said behind his brother. If his brother was firm in getting married, he would just have to support him. And, he added, find the right woman to fit his brother.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's note: So, what do you think? Should I continue the story? Should I make a second chapter? Please review and let me know coz if this is not good then I'll not continue the story and just abandon it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi there!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed in the first chapter! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!  
  
Sorry for waiting too long for this update. I have been busy with school. You have to thank my friend Anjuli or midnight solitaire for this chapter to be posted early.  
  
My friend has pointed out that I have been remiss and I have to update this story.  
  
So, midnight solitaire, this is the chapter that you have been asking for. You can quit pestering me now.  
  
Oh, peace at last!  
  
Don't you know that she keeps on telling me to continue this story and that I have to do it now? Just to have a few weeks maybe of her not reminding me, I have to do this chapter. I hope Anjuli that you can quite pestering me for a month.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The next morning, Draco was already at his office at the MALFOY INDUSTRIES. He was already with his ledgers, busily working. He was going through the pros and cons of one of his business deals when the beep of the intercom resounded in the silent room.  
  
Draco laid down the ledger he was holding. "This better be good!" Draco mumbled to himself as he lay back in his chair. What is it now? His staff members knew better than to disturb him when his working. If they bother him with things that are petty, he is surely going to blister their ears or better yet put a jinx on them!  
  
Punching the button of the intercom, Draco looked at the intercom murderously.  
  
One of the secretaries, Mrs. James, who already worked for the family as long as Draco could remember, was not really affected. "My lord, there is someone at the door waiting for you."  
  
"Have them make an appointment with you, my secretary. Or, tell them I don't want to be disturbed. Think of a reason to tell them. I do not care as long as they leave. Inform them that they could just leave you their name and they can make an appointment to see me tomorrow when I'm not too busy."  
  
"I already told them that you're busy with your ledgers but they still won't listen. They said they'll wait."  
  
Draco checked his watch. He will have to go to a meeting in ten minutes. "I don't have time for this Mrs. James. I have to be on a meeting in ten minutes."  
  
"Yes, sir." The secretary was starting to feel uneasy because she felt like she was being squeezed by two unbreakable walls. "I already told them that and have explained it but they just won't budge. They're very insistent. They have been very polite, Mr. Malfoy, but by the looks of them I just do not think that they'll give in."  
  
Draco swore. He was already losing his patience. "Tell them..." His voice trailed off. "Who are they?"  
  
"Potter. Weasley. And, Dumbuldore."  
  
"Why do you have them waiting in the lobby for?" Draco demanded, not really caring right now that he was the one who was to be held responsible for the secretary not to let them come to his office. "Send them up—no—better yet escort them to my office right away."  
  
Mrs. James rolled her eyes and reminded herself not to lose patience. She thought about the raise and the hefty bonus that her boss has given her. "Yes, sir. Right away."  
  
She looked over at the three gentlemen. The old one was wearing really odd clothes. Maybe he forgot to keep up with the fashion and got left behind in the middle ages. At least even though she was old, she still kept up with fashion but this man--- she bit back another fit of giggles. "Excuse me. Follow me. The boss has told me to escort you up."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's Note: I wanted to continue. BUT(secret). What do you think is the reason why they are there to see Draco? If you want to read the next chapter you better make your thoughts be known. If I don't get too much good feedbacks, then the next chapter will not appear until August or September. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is the third chapter and I hope you like it.  
  
To all those who reviewed, thank you.

I'm glad that a lot of people read my story. Thank you.

This chapter is early because I value my peace too much and I will not wait for Anjuli to pester me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco lay back in his chair. It was really surprising that Harry was here to visit him, with Ron and Dumbuldore. Last he heard from Harry he was still recuperating from the fatal injuries that he has acquired from the battle with the Dark Lord.  
  
His lips curved a bit. He was glad that they came to visit. No matter the reason they are here he was happy for it.  
  
The knock on his door that shook him from his reveries was brisk and businesslike before his secretary pushed the door open. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Dumbuldore are here to see you, sir."  
  
"Are you interested in a loan?" Draco jokingly asked the three of them.  
  
"Not at the moment." Harry answered, immediately falling into the game with Draco. "I have already approached your competitor."  
  
"What?!" Draco exclaimed trying to pretend that he was offended and at the same time fighting off the smile that was coming out.  
  
Harry though could not stop the smile that broke in his face. He held out his hand.  
  
Draco took his hand. But the hand shake was not good enough so they gave each other a friendly hug.  
  
"Nice to see you are recovered from your wounds." Draco said to Harry.  
  
He smiled at Dumbuldore. "How's the ministry going?"  
  
"We still have a lot of fixing to do. But so far so good."  
  
Ron then came forward and hugged Draco too. "So, how's your little wife?"  
  
"Well, Parvati and I are really happy with the baby on the way and all." Ron said, the love and happiness glowing in his eyes.  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks." Ron said. "I can't believe it I'm going to be a father in just a few months."  
  
"Yeah right." Came the teasing voice of Harry. "He never forgets to wear that silly smile of his. It is like he is in cloud nine."  
  
It was rare to find a grown man. So seeing Ron blush was funny.  
  
Draco laughed at his friend's discomfort and gently ribbed his friend with his elbow.  
  
Ron's blush grew even brighter, if it was possible for Ron to turn any redder. It was like his face and hair was already the same shade. "Stop it!"  
  
Harry and Dumduldore laughed at Ron.  
  
Draco was equally enjoying his friend's reaction to the teasing. So, he was not yet about to let Ron go. "How far along is Parvati, anyway?"  
  
"Six months." Ron answered.  
  
"Hmm..." Draco rubbed his chin as if thinking. "If I calculate it correctly that would be the same time that went to fight the Dark Lord."  
  
"Good god, Ron, how did you find the time?" Harry said, joining in.  
  
Ron was really getting redder and redder. He sent his friends murderous looks.  
  
"Well, it's very private." Ron answered indignantly.  
  
He was just about to tell his friend what he thought about that when the beep of the intercom interrupted what he was about to say.  
  
Draco cursed under his breath about crazy secretaries and strangling them. "Sorry, I'll just get that."  
  
He pushed the speak button.  
  
"This better be good." Draco said to his secretary in an irritated voice.  
  
"Sir, I would like to remind you of your meeting with the owners of the company that you wanted to buy." Came the brisk answer of his secretary.  
  
Draco forgot about that.  
  
"Cancel it. Call them and tell them that they should not come."  
  
"Sir, I can't do that."  
  
"Why the hell not?!"  
  
"Because, sir, they're already here."  
  
Draco swore. He looked at his watch. He already made them wait for five minutes.  
  
"Tell them to wait for ten more minutes." With that said, he pushed the off button.  
  
He sent an apologetic look to his three visitors. "I'm sorry guys. I have to cut this visit short."  
  
"It is alright." The three of them said at the same time.  
  
Draco smiled. "As glad as I am to have you here, let's just cut the chase and get straight to the point here."  
  
"To see how you fare?" Harry asked.  
  
"Very funny. Spit it."  
  
"Well, you see there is this party that we wanted to invite you to."  
  
"That's all?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought there was this one big calamity. The world is once again in danger or something like that." Draco calmly said.  
  
"What?!" Harry exclaimed in shock of Draco imagination.  
  
"Well, why else would you come? You could have just sent me an invitation or something."  
  
"Isn't it right that we invite you personally? And if we sent you an invitation would you come at all?" Ron asked in a somewhat offended voice.  
  
"Well...you see..." Draco did not answer for if it was only an invitation then he would not have come at all because he had a really big pile of invitations to balls and parties and other stuff like that.  
  
"See?" Harry exasperatedly said.  
  
"Will you come?" Ron asked.  
  
"It is a belated celebration of our victory against the Dark Lord." Dumbuldore said. "Since there was a lot to be fixed and there was the fact that all of you were fatally injured, we couldn't celebrate after the battle." 

"So?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Of course I'll come." Draco said.

Harry, Ron and Dumbuldore heaved a sigh of relief. The plan was going to work after all.

TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Author's NOTE: Umm...once again thanks to all of you who reviewed and read my story.  
  
To foxer: Thank you for the review. I welcome it. But... Ummm... I'm sorry but I can't change my plot and my characters. I respect your opinion but I just can't. Sorry. I believe that doing a fanfiction is all about being imaginative and doing things that you want to do with your story. I can't change my plot just to suit other people because that would not be me anymore. I accept your criticism and I respect what you think but I can't and won't do what you ask of me. I'm very sorry. I think that we must be open-minded in what we read and write. And I would like you to open up your mind to this plot of mine. I hope you understand my reasoning and my decision. 

Please don't forget to review this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here aside from the characters that I have added and the plot of my story.  
  
Author: Lee-SenRu  
  
Author's Note: I'll keep this short. Thanks to everyone who keeps on reading and reviewing this story and all my stories.  
  
Umm... I'm glad that a lot of you people like it.  
  
So this is the fourth chapter of my story 'Bride Hunting'.  
  
I hope you like it!

##########  
Bride Hunting  
##########

  
Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

Hermione was at her apartment cleaning when a knock, well, more like banging on the door suddenly caught her attention. She turned off the vacuum cleaner. On the way to the door, she checked her appearance in the mirror if she looked decent enough.  
  
She opened the door and there stood Harry and Ron.  
  
"Good afternoon, Hermione." They both said in greeting.  
  
"Good afternoon." Hermione opened the door wider to allow both of her friends to enter the room.  
  
"I see that you're cleaning." Harry said upon seeing the vacuum cleaner. "Are we bothering you or something?"  
  
"Not really." Hermione answered Harry.  
  
"We could come back another time if you like."  
  
"No, no." Hermione said in denial. "It's no bother at all."  
  
Ron, on the other hand, was not paying much attention to the both of them were saying. His attention was centered on the va- va – shum whatever thingie. He has never seen such a weird looking device before. Ron moved closer to the machine, he was both curious and cautious at the same time as he approached it for fear that it might endanger him or something.  
  
"Umm... is this supposed to clean or something?" He asked Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Yes, Ron, it is." Harry answered him.  
  
"Why don't you just use your powers, 'Mione?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Well, I like to do things myself."  
  
Ron grew even bolder and more confident. So, he stepped even nearer to the machine. "Hmmm..."  
  
He saw one of the buttons with what looks like a circle in the middle. "Hey! What does this button do?" With that said, he pressed the button.  
  
The vacuum instantly came to life.  
  
"Whooow!" Ron yelped. He immediately backed away, bumping the table hard. There was a weird looking vase sitting precariously on top of the table and it fell to the clashed into the floor and broke into pieces.  
  
"He- he- help!!! The thing is pulling me in! It's eating me!" Ron squealed.  
  
"Ron calm down!" Harry shouted at Ron while Hermione saw to turning off the vacuum. When Ron did not immediately react to the words of Harry, he slapped Ron hard in the face.  
  
This, of course, got his attention and snapped him back into reality.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Ron shouted in outrage.  
  
"Well, you were acting like a deranged person so I slapped you to get you to come back to your senses."  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to react anyway?!" Ron fired back. "That stupid thing just came to life making this horrible sound that I cannot explain."  
  
"In any case, that 'stupid thing,' as you call it, will not harm you."  
  
Hermione, sensing tempers flaring, immediately stepped between the two of them least wise a fight come forth. "Okay, you guys stop it." She said in her stern I - am - the - strict - teacher - do -not - cross - me tone of voice.  
  
Harry and Ron knew that voice so they immediately backed away from each other and raised their hands as if in surrender.  
  
"Good. Enough nonsense." Hermione said in her firm voice. "Sit down."  
  
Like obedient children they both sat at the sofa as Hermione has ordered them to do.  
  
"You both calm now?" Hermione asked the two of them.  
  
They dutifully both nodded.  
  
"Lovely." Hermione said with a sigh as she sat down in the opposite chair, facing Harry and Ron. "You guys know the rule in my apartment. NO fighting. If you want you can take it outside or something."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Terrific! So we are now all at peace. Now, you both be good boys and tell me why you are here."  
  
"Ummm... you see Hermione..." Ron said.  
  
"There will be a belated celebration of our victory against Voldemort ..." Harry continued.  
  
"It's going to be fun Hermione!" Ron finished.  
  
"Will you come?" Harry questioned.  
  
"It's going to be great Hermione!" Ron piped in.  
  
"All that helped fight Lord Voldie will be there to attend." Harry said.  
  
"Everyone..." Hermione said in a trailing voice.  
  
"Yes, everyone!" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Everyone..." Hermione repeated. "That means that ferret boy will be there..."  
  
"Ummm..." Ron started. Harry and Ron both knew that that would come up. They prepared numerous explanations to answer her but Ron forgot all about the preparations because he was still uncomfortable and weary of Hermione's reactions.  
  
Harry on the other hand did not miss a beat. "Hermione, he is not evil anymore. He joined us don't you remember?"  
  
"Yeah- yeah- yeah!" Ron said. "Umm... he even saved my life in the battle. If you could have just seen him, 'Mione, you will not doubt his sincerity."  
  
"You are fools to believe him!" Hermione fairly shouted at both of them.  
  
"Hermione, you were not just there in the final battle. He helped us, 'Mione. As in, really helped us! If he was not there we would have lost." Harry tried to defend Draco.  
  
"Draco, he... he... helped us through the Dark Lord castle because he knew everything about the castle." Ron said, baking Harry up.  
  
"Besides, you can just avoid him if you really do not want to talk to him. There will be a lot of people to attend anyhow so that is a really easy task."  
  
Hermione thought of not going. Because unlike everyone else Hermione was not that easily fooled by that rich stupid ferret boy.  
  
His parents were Death Eaters for goodness sake!  
  
Not only that, just a few weeks before he joined their side, the light side, he was turning his nose at them, insulting them for everyone to hear and treating her as if she was the biggest and foulest scum in the wizarding world just because she was a 'mudblood'.  
  
Oh! How she hated that word!  
  
That stupid ferret!  
  
Curse and rot him!  
  
What did Harry and Ron see in him that made them change their minds about that stupid ferret?!  
  
Good thing they had her. She'd just have to go to keep an eye on that stupid sorry excuse even for a ferret to make sure that he does not try anything bad in the party.  
  
"Okay, I will go." Hermione finally said after a long while.  
  
Harry and Ron heaved a great sigh of relief. The plan was still in motion.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's Note: Ummm... to everyone who reads this... please review and tell me what you think about this story and this chapter. For your comments and suggestions please tell me all about them in a review or you could always email me at   
  
And, you guys, please wait for the next chapter. It's already on its way. And please wait for it because it's going to be good.  
  
Thanx for reading and of course reviewing!

Lots of love,  
Ellaine a. k. a. Lee-SenRu


	5. Sorry!

Hi there!

I'm really sorry that I posted one chapter in the wrong story… I'm so sorry… I can't believe I did that… I'm asking for your forgiveness… I posted it in the right story now… Gosh, I'm really sorry… I really don't know what came over me… pls read the other story and tell me what you think.. I'll post another chapter soon in this story…

Love,

Lee-SenRu


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hi there you guys! )

As I am typing this, it's already March 27… 3 o'clock in the morning… I have absolutely nothing to do so I thought about continuing my story. Again, I would like to say sorry for the inconvenience that I have caused you guys when I posted the wrong chapter in the wrong story… I still can't believe I did that… and I still do not know how it happened…

Anyways, I'll continue the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

CHAPTER 5

Hermione woke up early the next morning to look for a dress for the celebration that night. She really did not want to go but she was always the type who did her duty may it be against her will or not. She looked at the celebration as a task that should be done and that there was no turning back.

So, she pushed her bed cover aside and reluctantly left the sweet haven that was her bed. Groggily, Hermione made her way to her bathroom, looked at her tousled self at the mirror and had a shower.

After showering, getting dressed and having breakfast, Hermione walked to the mall. She was wearing her usual attire which is jeans and a lose shirt. Not really caring what other people think, her appearance wasn't really valued and it was hardly given close attention. The only thing that Hermione does is applying lotion and brushing her hair. She does not even wear perfumes.

Hermione looked around the mall, going from shop to shop. She was not really expecting to see anything that she'd buy for she left that for Parvati to worry over. For Parvati said that she would meet Hermione at the mall and help her pick out a garb to wear that night.

Hermione was so engrossed in her thoughts that she accidentally bumped into someone. Through ingrained habit Hermione started to say sorry but the word died in her throat when she saw and realized whom she knocked into.

"Oh, you." Hermione said with such loathing that one would wonder how it could be possible.

Draco was wondering the same thing. Did he do anything to warrant that look? He hasn't even spoken to her yet and she was already acting like the ice queen or something. Then, he decided to try to be nice to try the waters of some sort. "Hermione! It's so nice to see you."

"The feeling is not reciprocated," Hermione muttered to herself.

"What is it Hermione?" Draco asked. He was busy thinking of other things to say that he was not able to hear what Hermione said.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." _It's better to be nice to know the enemy and get to know them better so as not to tick them that she was suspecting them,_ was what she said to herself. Then, she plastered a smile to her face. "I said that it's nice to see you, too. It's been such a long time."

"Yeah, I know." Draco answered, lamely.

"So? How is everything?" Hermione said after a few seconds of silence.

"Everything's doing fine. Not only am I fully recovered, the business is thriving, too. Nothing could be better." Draco said.

"Good for you." Hermione said, having no other thing to say. "Well then, I must be off. I need to go off and meet Parvati."

"Okay. See you at the party!" Draco called out to Hermione.

Hermione waved her hands in acknowledgement.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Author's Note: Sorry guys… I've been too busy lately to really type and make a long chapter. I'm a graduating student so I have a lot to do and take care of. Please do review and please tell me what you feel!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She was actually lying when she said she was going to meet up with Parvati. She just wanted to make an easy escape. It was not as if she was really doing something horrible. _**Lying to that ferret? Horrible? What a laugh!**_

Well, Hermione was not exactly ecstatic to attend the party. But, this did not mean that she had to look like it. She had to at least make herself look presentable right?

With this thought in mind, she made her way around the mall. Checking out the different stores and looking into different designers and brands. She did not have a particular look in mind yet but she wanted it to be SIMPLE.

So she tried on a dress then a dress and a dress. And, took off a dress and a dress and another. She lost track of time already but it was a good thing she went to the mall early since the party would not start till it was eight in the evening.

The dresses she saw were either too frivolous or too... well there was no other word for them but well in her mind ridiculously expensive considering that she would only use it in a few occasions.

After for what seemed like ages of going from shop to shop of still not finding the simple but RIGHT dress she wanted for herself.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Hermione found THE DRESS she was looking for.

She went hope glad for the successful escapade of finding what she wanted to wear for that party. Not that she really wanted to look down right BEAUTIFUL or anything she muttered to herself as she made her way home.

But , she also did not want to look pathetic in the party. It was enough that there were a lot of people who thought her a nerd and a wallflower. No one even spared her a glance before. She was just tired of the catty remarks. In looking presentable enough the people would finally shush.

Hermione carefully laid out the dress lest she ruin it after she just bought it. There would be no use to do that right?

She decided on a white angelic silk dress featuring a figure flattering a baby doll shape. An ample amount of neckline is exposed but not to the point of scandalous. Beaded crystal flowers and dazzling rhinestone straps lends the dress it's elegant look. She paired this with silver stilettos and tied some of her hair at the back but still leaving some strands of her hair hanging loosely by her shoulders.

To complete the look, she wore pearl earrings and a simple bracelet made of white gold.

Putting on light make-up, Hermione finally sighed at the image she saw in her mirror.

Well, that was that. _There was nothing more she could do._ In fact, she was somehow proud of the image she of herself tonight. She was indeed presentable and quite pretty if she said so herself.

With a final look in the mirror, she finally made her way outside to go to the address that the boys had indicated that the party would be held.

She looked at her watch. She was going to arrive just on time. No matter what happened through out the years she still could not shake her attitude of being a little **too punctual.**

However...

**--A LITTLE WHILE LATER--**

Harry and Ron were looking at each other wondering where the hell was Hermione. It was not just like her to be LATE. Hermione was just sooooo freaking punctual. The party has started for quite sometime now. To be more precise, it has exactly been twenty minutes since the party has begun. There were already a lot of people who arrived.

"Where do you think she is?" Harry finally voiced out.

"I do not rightly know." Ron muttered.

Just then, Parvati was making herself across the room towards Ron upon seeing his frown. When she reached them, "Is there something wrong, honey?" she asked Ron, placing her hands upon his shoulders.

"Nothing, my dear." Concern over her condition clouding his eyes. "It's just that Hermione's not here yet."

"Maybe she decided not to come."

Harry shot a look at Ron. It was unlike Hermione to back out on her word. Her word is her vow. "Unlikely." Harry answered Parvati.

"Maybe she's just late?"

"Hmmm... You think?" Ron answered his wife. Looking as if it was the most ridiculous thing possible on earth.

"Well, why not?" Parvati answered with a huff.

Seeing that his wife was getting peeved, Ron placed a consoling hand on her shoulder at the same time hauling her closer to his side. "We just KNOW her..." he said with a gently tone. He looked at Harry. "Yeah." Harry immediately chimed in.

Just then, Draco arrived with the twins. Upon their arrival, everyone turned their eyes to gaze at the new arrivals. The Malfoy siblings were really a sight to behold. The three of them together was just so magnificent since they were absurdly BEAUTIFUL together. Well, there was just nothing more to say other than that.

Seeming oblivious of the curious and appraising stares that they were getting, the three immediately made their way to greet their hosts.

"Hi Ron, Harry.." Draco said in greeting. Heartily hugging each of them. "Parvati." placing a gentle kiss on the lady's hands as a greeting.

"It's so nice to see you here." Harry said. Well, their plan was not truly in vain at the moment since one of their subject did show up. It is just a matter of the other person who is awfully late to show up.

Ron glanced up at Harry. Each of them heaving a little sigh of relief. One could still not call it in vain yet.

Draco was eyeing the two of them trying to comprehend the looks they were giving to each other. But, it was not as if they were really up to something devious. So, pushing the silent and utterly understandable communication between the two he proceeded to re-introduce his siblings to the guys.

He cleared his throat. "Guys, you remember my siblings right?" Motioning to the twins who were at his sides. "Justin and Phoebe."

"Yes. Who would not?" Harry said as he bowed to kiss the hand of Draco's sister and shook the hand of Justin. Ron followed suit.

Harry glanced at his watch and glanced at Ron sending him a frown which brought them back to the worry that they had about their plan working and mostly about the safety of their friend. Not that she could not protect herself or take care of herself but that knowledge could not help the worry simmering inside of them right?

Draco noticed the frown and decided to inquire about the reasons behind it.

"Well, Hermione's still not here." Harry answered

"Well you KNOW. It's just not her to arrive late." Ron elaborated.

Draco pondered on this and he DID remember the unbelievable characteristic of Hermione of being so bloody punctual. "I saw her in the mall today. She was going to meet with someone I believe. I forgot who since I was such in a rush at that time."

"Well, if she does not arrive in ten minutes, we will have to hunt her down since she has been late for nearly an hour now." Harry said.

Ron nodded in agreement. And, they anxiously waited for the time to pass.

**--MEANWHILE--**

It seemed that the did not have to wait that long. The ordeal of Hermione was really NOT SUCH A BIG DEAL.

_**Sarcastically speaking.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: after years of not putting anything into writing about this story. I hope people would actually like to read my new chapter. I'm eagerly waiting for your reviews everyone:-)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

Author's Note: I honestly do not know what came over me... hahahaha... but i decided to make a chapter for my story called "Bride Hunting"... It has been years since I last updated this story and I do not know if I have lost my touch in writing... LOLZ... I'm currently a graduating student of Bachelor's Degree in Nursing... Having mentioned that I took up the course nursing... please do not be so shocked that my vocabulary is poorer? Compared before ... and my writing style would be a little different... I just hope some would still be happy to read this chapter...

Chapter 7

HERMIONE'S POV

As she made her way to go out, Hermione was waylaid by her neighbour carrying her baby if Hermione could possibly help her open her apartment door since she was having a hard time to do so since the baby was already fussing around.

Hermione gladly helped her neighbour to open the door. She could be delayed for a few minutes. At least she would not be too punctual. Give them something to be shocked of.

Hermione tried to drag her feet as much as possible. She even stopped by the front door to talk to an elderly couple living one floor above her apartment who was asking where she was going. She chatted with them as much as she could.

She glanced at her watch, five minutes before the party started. Good. At least she could be late for once. _Even though it was deliberate, _she added to herself.

Hermione made her way outside. And, she was just walking towards her parking lot when she felt the hairs at her nape stand. It was an eerie feeling, the one you get when you feel that you are being stared at. She tried to stop and tried to confirm her theory.

It was clear that she was being followed.

She did not know who they were but it was clear that they meant to harm someone.

**HER. **

She continued on in her pace and wordlessly tried to open her cloak and reach for her wand.

She sensed then that there was not only one person following her. She did not dare look back to see how many they were. If they were really out to get her, she would have to think of something... some way to get of it. **Quick.**

_HERMIONE THINK!!!_

_What should I do? _

_Should I just confront them to get it over with? _

_What if they immediately jump at me and harm me or something?_

_Are you stupid??? You have your wand with you! _She berated herself.

_What if their number is against me?_

_I can't fight them all off._

_I must think of a way to get out of this mess!!! _

Hermione picked up her pace as she tried to walk faster and faster.

_Hermione, you're being too paranoid, _Hermione said to herself as she tried to calm herself down.

_What if they do not mean to do you harm? _Hermione thought to herself.

_But, what if they do mean to do me harm? _Another voice in her mind countered.

_Well. At least look back and ask them outright. If worse comes to worst, you could always run whisk out your wand and defend yourself. Then, run to your car and drive the hell out of here._

Her mind was set. She tightly grasped her wand in case they were wizards who were followers of the Dark Lord.

**CONFRONT THEM NOW**, she ordered herself.

Saying a short prayer and hoping that she comes of the incident unscathed, she turned to face those who w

ere following her.

**Only to see masked individuals.** Judging from it, there were about 5 people, not including those hiding.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she asked the one who seemed to be their leader for the others stood behind him and his clothes were different from his companions.

"We do not wish to harm you so you could release your hold on your wand now." The leader said.

Hermione was shocked that he knew she was holding her wand under her cloak. But, she did not show her surprise to the man. Instead she said: "Oh, really now? So why are you following me? Tell me, what do you want?" She also did not let go of her wand. It was better safe than sorry.

"You do not need to know us," the woman beside the leader answered. The leader raised his hand to silence the woman.

"Just know that we were sent here by someone," the leader continued.

"Who sent you? Are you followers of the Dark Lord?" Hermione asked in a warning tone.

"We are on your side, my lady" the leader answered her.

_My lady? When did she become someone's lady? Who are these people?_ Hermione thought to herself.

"We are just here to warn you about an impending danger."

Hermione was in a jumble. Danger? What danger? Her mind raced from one thought to the other. The Dark Lord is gone. **Dead.** They already defeated him. Who would be the possible source of danger?

Then, she thought of one possible cause.

That _conniving_ **ferret**!

It _could_ be him. Who else could it possibly be?

**It **_**must**_** be** **HIM**.

Just when Hermione was heaping a thousand curses on the Ferret's head, the man talked once again.

"My lady, you are in danger. Remember, to keep your guards up," with that final statement, the man disappeared and so are the people with him.

**MEANWHILE, at the party...**

Ron and Harry were already at their wit's end.

The ten minutes that they said they would wait for before searching for Hermione was almost up. If she does not arrive in three minutes, there would be really something wrong and they would hate to imagine what happened to her.

Just when they thought everything was becoming peaceful.

Okay, so I decided to change my original plan... I wanted Hermione to be in real danger and then Draco would help her or something. But, that would be too predictable and too easy so I decided to change it here with this short chapter. I do not know if you would like it or not.

NOTE: I would update again next week if I can since I am not really busy next week. Please comment and give me your suggestions so that I would know if my story is still meeting up to your expectations.


End file.
